


Running or Falling

by justyouraveragetrans



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Campaign Skyjacks
Genre: F/F, Jonnit is a growing boy!, Reunion, Skyjacks, Thank you Liz Anderson for thembo rights, Travis is an asshole, also thank James and Johnny and Tyler and Arney and Casey for skyjacks, gable is a big idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragetrans/pseuds/justyouraveragetrans
Summary: Hildred finally catches up with Gable 2 years after Burza Nyth. What, if anything, do these two have to say to each other after so long? Is Gable ready to let someone else into their life?
Relationships: Gable/Hildred Gastaur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Running or Falling

Gable sat nestled in the corner booth of the tavern, nursing an ale and smoking a short length of hempen rope. Neither effected them the same way as it would a human, except in extreme amounts, tonight both served more to occupy their hands than anything. They took a long drag and exhaled, leaning their head back, trying to still their mind as they waited for someone to walk through the tavern door.  


It had been 2 years since Burza Nyth, and time had quieted only a few of the many memories Gable carried from their turbulent time there. One of the rare positive experiences in Burza Nyth had led them here, to an outpost of the Liquid Swords. The Uhuru was currently taking some extended shore leave while Jonnit learned and trained under the tutelage of the ever mysterious Traveler Kwan. They had made a few such stops in the past 2 years, but this one was by far the longest. Jonnit, while not the wide eyed boy who had began the journey with the Uhuru, was still only a child, even if he was almost as tall as Travis now, and it was nice to give him some time to be one. Even if it was for training, a break from being constantly endangered would certainly do the boy some good. It would do all do them some good, if Gable was being honest. Though Gable did not expect their respite would include waiting in a tavern for a reunion they still did not know how to feel about.  


Gable had been taking the birds out for some time in the sky that morning, and when they landed Spit asked if he could have a word. Spit was cautious and quiet, hardly ever a good sign, so Gable returned the Metatron and Lucas to the stable quickly.  


"What's going on?"  


"Well," Spit scratched the back of his neck, "someone came by looking for you this morning and-"  


"Who?" Gable interrupted, "have the Red Feather found us? Is it the Church? Should we be getting ready to go?" They reached reflexively for their sword. Another day spent running, sooner than they would have liked, but this is how it always went.  


"Now hold on now, hold on," Spit reached out in an attempt at a calming gesture, "Nothin like that. She just wanted to speak to you. It's that jousting champion, Gastar I think. I told her you'd be back soon from taking the birds out, but she wanted to speak to you alone."  


Gable stopped in their tracks. Of all the catastrophic scenarios their mind immediately jumped to, this had certainly not been on the list. It was a relief not to have to run again so soon, but it was all that Gable could think to do in that moment.  


"Hildred? She's here?"  


"I believe so. She wanted me to tell you she would be at the Griffin's Talon today at 5." Spit looked at Gable hesitantly.  
Gable did their best to steady their mind and their expression before saying, "Thank you Spit," and promptly walking away as calmly as they could manage.  


And that's how Gable found themselves, 30 minutes early in the back of the aptly named Griffin's Talon, wrestling with unresolved emotions that they had tried their very best to ignore for the past 2 years.  


When Hildred finally walked through the door, they didn't know whether they should run or draw their weapon, so instead they settled with being petrified. Hildred looked different than the last time they spoke, the bright jump suit replaced with loose fitting pants, a simple grey shirt, and a leather vest. She looked more tired than in Burza Nyth, her eyes sporting new bags, and her face seemed to carry a general heaviness that Gable was all too familiar with. Hildred's eyes scanned the tavern only for a moment before landing on Gable, even if this had been a larger settlement with more patrons in its tavern, Gable would have stood out almost immediately. Hildred, not one to be ruled by fear, except for the once, Gable supposed, didn't hesitate before striding across to where they sat.  


Gable took another long drag of the rope before putting it out, doing their best to look calm and disaffected. They didn't think it was working. Hildred sat and did not speak at first, likely trying to be polite and give Gable room to say something. But Gablewas not sure how to fill the silence. I missed you? I'm sorry? Hey how've you been, I'm on the run from the church of the slain god and still a criminal, hows being an award winning athlete? So Gable said nothing and settled into the emotion that felt the most safe and familiar–anger.  
"Thank you for coming," she said finally.  
Gable huffed and then responded, more sharply than they needed too, "why are you here?"  
Hildred stopped for a moment, taken aback. "I said I would come find you."  


"Do you 'have the words' now?" Gable sneered.  


"Gable, that's not fair-"  


"No!" Gable raised their voice, not quite shouting, "what's not fair is just leaving me like that! I didn't know!" Gable leaned forward in their chair, "you told me my worst fear, the thing I worried about for 200 years, and then you just asked me to leave!"  


Hildred's look hardened. "I'm sorry, Gable, but come on! I had no idea what I was seeing or why. I think I get to have a moment of shock from seeing-" Hildred cut herself off and lowered her voice after looking at Gable's face, "what I saw."  


Gable sat stock still. They wanted to respond in so many ways. To shout back words meant to hurt. To beg for forgiveness for a crime they still couldn't even fully remember, and didn't always believe was wrong. It took all their will not to run out of the tavern all together, and turn Hildred into just another person they had to leave or outlive. Instead, they finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper, the about the deepest pain they felt that day, "You were scared of me."  


"Gable..." Hildred reached out to grab Gables arm but they pulled it back. "I'm not going to apologize for being shocked. Or for being scared of what I saw." Gable turned away, not wanting Hildred to see the tears building in their eyes. "But I am sorry, for making you feel like I was scared of you. Of the person you are now. You saved my life, and the life of so many others. In Burza Nyth you were kind and strong. And if half of the rumors I've heard about what your crew has been up to are true, then you are truly one of the best people I know."  


Gable was overwhelmed, and took a steadying breath. "Can we talk about something else?"  


"Of course."  


"What've you been up too?"  


Hildred paused for a moment. "After you left Burza Nyth, the Youngbloods got into the city and tried to kill the Broker for what he did to Tiberius. They didn't manage to kill him in the end, but he lost a lot of resources." Her eyes unfocused for a moment as she turned from Gable "He's not my favorite person, but he does a lot to keep the city safe and the different factions under control. With him weakened, the next Ayor Piyora was much more dangerous. People jockeying for power who didn't believe there would be consequences for cheating made for a pretty nasty competition. "  


"Did you win?"  


"Of course I won." Hildred smiled. "But it was closer than I would have liked. I got hurt," Hildreds eyes drifted to her arm and Gabel followed them, seeing a nasty burn that wove it's way up from her forearm to bicep "I that Burza Nyth wasn't the place for me anymore. So I set out on a merchant ship for a while."  


Gable raised their eyebrows, "what brings you to the Liquid Swords?"  


Hildred laughed, "well after I left Burza Nyth I started hearing stories of the Uhuru working with the Tempest Armada, fighting the Red Feather, the Youngblood's, and the Church or the Slain God. Rumor had it they were traveling with a powerful sorcerer who was a member of Liquid Sowrds, so I checked in with as many outposts as I could. I wasn't kidding when I said I would find you again, you know."  


The logistical part of Gable was terrified that they had left a bigger trail than they thought, that if Hildred had found them, any one of their enemies may have as well. The emotional part of Gabel was struggling to make sense of what they were feeling. Blushing and conflicted, Gable asked, "but why?"  


Hildred laughed a little for a moment. "I just wanted to see you again." This time when she reached out, Gable didn't pull their hand away.  


Gables lips were dry and their eyes slightly unfocused. They looked down at Hildred. "It's different now, I've been learning more about" they gestured down at themself, "and I know why I did it. And a pretty big part of me doesn't think it was wrong. And I know I probably should but... I just can't pretend that I'm not different anymore. I'm not..." a pause , "Hildred I'm really not a person."  


"I know your not a human, but your still a person. I mean look at you Gable I never expected you to be normal."  


"But you did though." This time the aggression behind it was gone. This was just a fact. Gable had seen it, the moment where Hildred, who by all accounts wasn't afraid of anything, had changed, had been afraid of them, had lost something. Lost the ability to pretend Gable was normal. The moment when Hildred saw Gable as an awesome and terrifying creature committing an impossible, terrible act, instead of a taller than average confused skyjack.  


"Yeah," Hildred admitted, "I guess I did. But I don't anymore, I couldn't. Nobody normal could have saved all those people in the hospital, or avenged their friend like that, or stay ahead of the red feathers AND the church, or kept their crew safe. Nobody normal would make me want sail halfway across the world to find them."  
Gable was now well and truly flustered. "Uh, well hmmmm.... ah." Gable took a deep breathe, "are you... am I... is this hmmm. Are you coming on to me? "  


"Oh of course she is you tall idiot!" Gable turned and saw Travis sitting at the bar, pulling a cloak down from his head.  


Gable shot up in the booth. "What-Why- I told you I would be taking the birds out tonight and you would be in charge of the ship!"  


"Well I knew you were up to something so I put Slam in charge and followed you here," Travis drawled matter of factly.  


"How?!?!" Gable was red from head to toe, in anger and embarrassment.  


"How did I know? Because you are dumb and bad at lying. How did I follow you? You are big and bad at sneaking." He took a smug drink from his tankard.  


"Oh come on Travis, be nice! Spit told us!"  


"Jonnit?!?!"  
A lanky Jonnit with the beginnings of a scraggly beard poked his head out from behind Travis.  
"I told him we should give you some space, but..."  


"He said if I got to come so did he." Jonnit had the decency to at least look ashamed.  
Gable paused for a moment and looked down at Hildred, who was barely containing a laugh. "Well," they said, attempting to maintain some scrap of dignity. "Will you two please leave and tell Spit he had better write up his last wishes?"  
Travis looked like he was about to say something, before Jonnit grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here."  


They filed out the door and the other bar patrons went to go about their business, a few of them with the help a sharp look from Gable. They sat down with a huff and tried to compose themself.  


"Sorry about them."  


"Oh no worries, they're your friends."  


"Well sometimes," Gable grumbled.  
Hildred reached out to take Gables hand, and they gulped. This was their last chance, they could feel it. They could still run out that door and catch up with Jonnit and Travis, ignore the feelings building inside of them. Somehow they didn't want to anymore. Maybe there could be more people in their life than just Jonnit, Travis, and precious few on the Uhuru. But they had no idea what came next.  


"What now?" They asked, voice small and unsure.  


"I don't know Gable." Hildred looked a little flustered as well, eyes not scared, but uncertain. But I'm hoping we can figure that out together."  


For most of their life Gable remembered running. Running was really just an extension of the first thing they ever remembered, falling. Falling was being out of control, never being able to linger, always plummeting to something, something that never seem to come. The Uhuru seemed as good a place as any to try and turn falling into something else. It slowed them and many a time caught them, but they were after all, still in the sky. Gable wondered if this was different. If they could stop falling and running and losing and losing and losing. Maybe they would stop falling and land, maybe they would just keep falling, but in a different kind of way. Maybe some uncertainty was good. Gabel brought their other hand up and grasped Hildreds hands with their own. "I would like to try. I think I still owe you that sparring match?"  


Hildred smiled, steadier and playful. "Oh you're on."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for skyjacks, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
